El rito y el amor
by BionicaRouge
Summary: El amor se caracteriza por estar repleto de ritos, y Temari está dispuesta a cumplirlos todos en Konoha, a lado de su vago favorito. Pero no había pensado que también tendría que aplicarlos a la cocina, si quería que el arroz fuese comestible. / Oneshot ShikaTema.


¡Hola! este pequeño oneshot se me ocurrió mientras preparaba de comer, y recordé que aquí en mi país, México, hay diversos rituales referentes a la comida. La gente mayor suele decir que para hacer tamales, tienes que cantarles para que no salgan crudos, también que si preparas arroz estando enojado, no esponja xD cosas así, incluso hay quienes le bailan a la comida .-. entonces esto salió de ahí.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

—Las cosas que dices, Matsuri-chan. —agregó Temari sonriendo mientras limpiaba el arroz blanco que se encontraba frente a ella.

La limpia cocina de la casa albergaba a ambas kunoichis, quienes en un ambiente relajado preparaban la comida. Temari por su lado escogiendo el arroz y Matsuri cortando distraída vegetales y contando "curiosidades de la cocina" como las llamaba ella. La rubia prefería optar por la palabra "mitos".

—Así como te lo digo, Temari-chan. No debes preparar arroz estando enojada.

—O sea que el arroz es capaz de percibir mis emociones. Eso es interesante. ¿Y además tengo que contarle cuentos de terror a la ternera para que no salga la carne seca? Ya en serio.

—Pues como quieras tomarlo, pero así es. Y también cantarles canciones de amor a los pasteles para que no salgan partes crudas.

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste? No creo que Gaara te lo haya dicho.

Matsuri sonrió ante la mención de su ex profesor y negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo que dice la gente de Suna.

—También dicen que no debes beber té verde las noches de luna llena si quieres casarte pronto.

La castaña murmuró un "¿En serio?" Opacado por el sonido de la puerta al ser aporreada.

Temari estaba a punto de mudarse a Konoha y el acontecimiento había impulsado una serie de fiestas de despedida, a veces organizadas por sus hermanos y amigos de la región. Esta sería la final, porque Shikamaru vendría por la mañana del día siguiente y al fin vivirían juntos.

Había de ser compensada por todo el trabajo que le costó hacer sentar cabeza al Nara, hablar con su suegra, ganarse la amistad de Choji e Ino, y sobretodo convencer al domador de sombras de que era más problemático vivir separados que juntos. Pensándolo bien, no fue tan difícil. No para alguien como Temari.

Luego de la interrupción, se olvidó de abrir al notar a Matsuri haciendo un extraño ritual con las verduras en el sartén, bailaba alrededor de la mesa mientras oraba a los dioses pidiéndoles que no se salaran.

—No pasa nada si decides no hacer eso, mira que toda la vida he cocinado sin practicar brujería y todo me sale bien. Excepto por aquella vez que casi envié a Kankuro al hospital por darle salchichas caducadas.

—Temari-san, no quería mencionarlo pero la verdad es que eso ha sido porque no lo sabías. Ahora que lo sabes tienes que hacerlo. La ignorancia es felicidad. Eso sí me lo dijo Gaara-sama. Y no es brujería, son ritos.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado y siguió en su tarea, mientras Matsuri recordaba que tenía que usar un sombrero antes de meter la carne al horno. Una presencia las interrumpió y ambas sonrieron al ver de quién se trataba.

—Gaara-sama, ¿viene a comer?

El kage se limitó a asentir, mientras paseaba su vista por la cocina y se percataba de la cantidad inusual de arroz, verduras y carne.

—¿Por qué hay tanta comida?

—La fiesta de despedida, Gaara. Recuerda que mañana llega Shikamaru y me iré a Konoha, todos insistieron y decidí hacerla.

—Es verdad, Temari, olvidé por completo decirte que Shikamaru no llegará mañana, él...

—¿Qué dices? –la cara de la rubia se contrajo en una mueca de enojo– ¿Cómo que Shikamaru no llegará mañana?

—No, él...

—Ese estúpido Nara, cuando lo vea sabrá de qué estoy hecha, si ya tenía todo preparado, debió avisarme con anticipación, o falta que se haya arrepentido... –los gritos de Temari comenzaron a menguar mientras se alejaba de la cocina hecha una furia.

El pelirrojo y la castaña se miraron entre sí y Matsuri le sonrió.

—Así que... Gaara-sen...sama, puedo prepararle algo ligero mientras llega la hora de cenar...

El joven estaba a punto de responder cuando Temari volvió con un ceño fruncido.

—Váyanse de aquí, debo preparar la comida, salgan. –gruñó mientras los empujaba fuera de la cocina y cerraba la puerta.

Gaara suspiró mientras avanzaba a la puerta de salida, luego se detuvo y miró de reojo a Matsuri.

—Vamos, te invito a comer algo.

—¡Sí, Gaara-sama!

Las horas pasaron lentas hasta las siete de la tarde y los invitados comenzaron a llenar el sitio, Kankuro se dedicaba a charlar animadamente con dos kunoichis bastante guapas, mientras Matsuri le hablaba a Gaara sobre los avances de una telenovela. Al pelirrojo le intrigaba que su ex alumna estuviese tan enamorada del personaje principal, que a su juicio era un idiota callado y sin gracia.

Todo esto mientras Temari encerrada en su habitación maldecía a Shikamaru y juraba hacerlo pagar.

Su mirada triste se perdió en el techo y la oscuridad de su habitación, hasta que una voz inconfundible resonó en la estancia.

—¿Y cuál es el alboroto, problemática?

—¡Shikamaru!

Temari se volvió hacia la voz en la oscuridad y descubrió el perfil del estratega. Sus ojos apenas lograban brillar y notaba una mueca de alegría en sus facciones, recargado en la pared y con un cigarro sin encender entre los labios, caminó hacia ella con flojera y después de tomar el pitillo con sus dedos, la besó.

—Tan mala ninja eres, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de mi presencia?

—¡Oye!... Pero si Gaara me dijo que...

—Te dijo que no llegaría mañana, y como eres tan problemática no lo dejaste terminar, no pudo decirte que llegaría por la tarde.

—Lo lamento...

Shikamaru la observó en silencio, mientras prendía su cigarro y la llama iluminaba a su novia por instantes. Luego de sacar el humo por la nariz, la besó nuevamente.

—Hey… ¿Crees que sería capaz de arrepentirme? Sería la cosa más problemática, intentarías asesinarme. No es buena idea.

Luego de pelear un poco más, bajaron a la fiesta. La llegada de la pareja animó aún más a los presentes, quienes ya tenían comida en sus platos, y bebidas.

—Gracias por repartir todo...

—De nada, Temari. Pero no saqué el arroz.–indicó Kankuro mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

—¿Por qué no?

—Era una cosa asquerosa, no te salió bien esta vez.

Temari se viró a Matsuri con la mandíbula desencajada y la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos. Estaba considerando seriamente conseguir un sombrero y una antología de cuentos para la carne.

Al final de la noche no quiso quedarse con la duda, caminó hacia la cocina y abrió la tapa de la cacerola del arroz. No había esponjado.

* * *

¡Pues ahí está! ¿Qué tal? Me divertí mucho haciendo esto, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, la cual amo, de verdad. No pude evitar poner un poquito de GaaMatsu, lo siento. xD Si quieren y les gustó, déjenme un review, si no, también, al menos cuéntenme qué hacen en sus países para cocinar, o si los únicos raros son los mexicanos. ¡Díganme que no!

¡Hasta luego! :D


End file.
